HOW CAN I LOVE U ?
by dyachan02
Summary: Kau membenciku, aku menghargaimu. Kau mencintaiku, maafkan aku tak bisa membalasmu. Kau meninggalkanku, terimakasih pernah menjadikanku orang istimewa dihatimu. Tunggu aku sampai aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku pergi. [HUNHAN/Incest/Yaoi/DLDR!]
1. Chapter 1

Dyachan02 Present a story

 **HOW CAN I LOVE U ?**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Brothership

 **REMAKE ff TO YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEARTED By CCATURY**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

 **.**

*SUMARRY*

Kau membenciku, aku menghargaimu. Kau mencintaiku, maafkan aku tak bisa membalasmu. Kau meninggalkanku, terimakasih pernah menjadikanku orang istimewa dihatimu. Tunggu aku sampai aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku pergi. [ **HUNHAN/** Incest/Yaoi/DLDR!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOW CAN I LOVE U ?**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Brothership

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuka gorden kamarnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung didinding cat abu-abu kamarnya. 2.30 AM. Itu berarti Luhan sudah menunggu selama 3 jam setengah sejak dia bangun dari tidurnya sampai mobil itu pulang. Luhan merapikan poninya dan menghembus nafas panjang. Dia mendekati pintu kamarnya dan menempelkan telinga kanannya dipintu kamarnya itu mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga lantai dua. Cepat-cepat dia membuka pintu kamarnya untuk melihat orang yang baru pulang kerumah itu.

"Oh.. Kai hyung?" Luhan terkejut melihat sahabat kakaknya itu membopong lelaki yang tengah mabuk dipunggungnya.

"Oh, Luhan-ah" sapa sahabat baik kakaknya itu, yaitu Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Kai tampak kewalahan membopong kakaknya itu.

"A.. Ada apa dengan hyungku?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai khawatir dengan lelaki dipunggung Kai itu.

"hyungmu kebanyakan minum. Dia mabuk. Aku akan membawa kamarnya" ucap Kai dengan nafas terengah-engah dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar disebelah kamar Luhan.

Luhan mengekori Kai memasuki kamar yang ada disebelahnya itu. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Luhan memasuki kamar hyungnya. Yang pertama saat tuan rumah ini memperkenalkan semua ruangan yang ada dirumah ini saat pertama kali Luhan menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini, kira-kira Dua bulan yang lalu. Kamar berdinding abu-abu dengan luas kira-kira sepuluh mobil BMW bisa masuk dikamar ini. Dan lagi untuk kedua kalinya Luhan membuat bola matanya berputar memandangi setiap detail interior kamar ini. Sebenarnya kamar ini sama luasnya dengan kamar miliknya hanya saja koleksi-koleksi dan gambar-gambar yang menempel di temboknya sungguh berbeda dengan milik Luhan. Karena walaupun Luhan namja namun ia tampak seperti yeoja karena sangat mengemari warna pink dan segala sesuatu yang berbau hello kitty.

Kai merebahkan lelaki yang wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus itu diranjangnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk, sama seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya semenjak Luhan menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini.

"Apa hyung akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai sambil menatap khawatir namja yang mulai berguling-guling diranjangnya itu.

"Gwaencanha. Dia memang biasa begitu kalau hatinya sedang resah. Besok pagi cukup kau suruh Bibi Kim membuatkan sup hangat untuknya." Kai tersenyum dan melangkah keluar kamaritu. Luhan membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Luhan, aku langsung pulang, tolong jaga hyungmu." ucapnya menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Baik, Hyung. Hati-hati dijalan" Luhan tak ikut menuruni tangga dia hanya menatap punggung Kai yang menuruni tangga hingga hilang dibalik pintu masuk rumah mewahnya.

Luhan kembali menuju kamar disebelah kamarnya. Hanya didepan pintunya, dia tak berani masuk mendekati kakaknya. Semenit kemudian Luhan menutup pintunya dan masuk kekamarnya.

Lelaki itu, kakak angkatnya, anak tunggal keluarga yang mengadopsinya Dua bulan yang lalu. Diadopsi keluar dari panti asuhan dan tinggal dirumah mewah seperti ini adalah keinginan Luhan. Tapi bukan keinginannya jika ternyata orang tua yang mengadopsinya itu sangat sibuk sehingga tak ada waktu sedikitpun untuk dia dan kakak angkatnya itu. Bukan keinginannya juga jika ternyata mengadopsi dirinya adalah hal yang ditentang keras oleh kakak angkatnya itu. Ibu angkatnya itu ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak lagi, ada dikeluarga ini dan sialnya dia tak bisa lagi melahirkan seorang anak, sehingga Luhan pun diadopsi.

Sungguh lagi bukan keinginannya tinggal bersama kakak angkat yang menentang keras keberadaannya dirumah ini. Sejak Luhan pindah ke rumah ini sampai sekarang, tidak pernah sedikitpun Luhan bertegur sapa dengan kakak angkatnya itu, tapi setiap ada kesempatan pasti Luhan akan menundukkan kepala dan menyapa kakak angkatnya itu, hanya saja kakak angkatnya itu tak pernah merespon. Dia benar-benar tak menginginkan Luhan menjadi adik angkatnya. Dia tak pernah menganggap Luhan ada. Bahkan disekolah baru Luhan pun mereka seperti orang yang tak saling kenal. Hanya teman akrab kakak angkat yang mengetahui keberadaan Luhan. Mungkin mereka pun sudah diancam oleh kakak angkatnya untuk tidak menyebarkan gosip kau dia anak angkat keluarga Oh.

Oh Sehun, begitulah nama kakak angkatnya.

"Baik Bu" Luhan baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan sampai digerbang sekolah ketika ibunya menelpon.

"Dimana anak ibu sekarang?"

"Ehmm. Aku baru saja sampai disekolah"

"Ah, siapa yang mengantarmu?"

"Paman kangyang mengantarku" Luhan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya ketika mobilnyanya mulai melaju meninggalkan sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan hyung? Apa dia tidak berangkat bersamamu?"

"Sehun hyung? Ah, Sepertinya dia sudah sampai. Dia berangkat sekolah sendiri, tak bersamaku"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati. Jangan lupa belajar yang rajin."

"Baik Bu," Luhan menutup telponnya.

Ditelpon Ibu angkatnya setiap pagi sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Walau sibuk bekerja, Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya pasti menelponnya dalam sehari.

"Apa? Sehun putus dengan anak kelas 2-4 itu. Bagus kalau begitu. Kali ini aku yang akan mendapatkannya"

"Enak saja. Sehun itu milikku !"

" _Ya_ ! Mana mau dia dengan perempuan sepertimu. Dia suka perempuan seksi, sepertiku"

Luhan tak sengaja menguping perempuan-perempuan yang sedang membicarakan hyung angkatnya itu dikoridor sekolah. Ini sudah lebih ke 15 kalinya sejak dia menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, dia mendengar gosip hyungnya putus dengan kekasihnya.

Oh Sehun, kakak angkatnya, sosok yang populer disekolah. Dia salah satu lelaki yang ditunggu-tunggu ke _jomblo_ annya. Bagaimana tidak, selain tampan, Sehun terkenal dengan kekayaannya. Semua orang tahu, hampir separuh dari sekolah mereka ini berjalan karena sumbangan dari ayah Sehun, Tuan Oh. Sehun sendiri datang kesekolah selalu dengan Mercedes Benz atau dengan Hyosung GT250r nya. Sungguh, dia hobi menunjukkan kekayaannya. Tidak hanya itu, Sehun tercatat sebagai anggota Tim sepak bola sekolah dan anggota Klub Hapkido sekolah. Dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua Klub Musik. Sungguh ketenarannya memang merajalela disekolah ini. Tak heran jika banyak perempuan yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Kalau saja Luhan bukan adik angkatnya, mungkin dia juga sudah ikut mengantri bersama perempuan-perempuan labil lainnya untuk jadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun. Tunggu, Luhan? Bbenar dia gay.

Kalau saja Sehun mengakui keberadaan Luhan, mungkin Luhan bangga punya kakak seperti Oh Sehun. Eh~ tapi sebenarnya tidak juga, karena Oh Sehun hanya hebat dibidang non akademik dan bidang tebar pesona saja. Masalah akademik, Sehun nol besar. Dia butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk mengurangi 320 dengan 119. Dia juga butuh kamus bahasa inggris yang tebal dan lengkap untuk mentranslit kalimat "aku sedang makan ketika ponselku berbunyi". Kepalanya akan _benjol_ setiap kali berada dikelas sejarah karena dia akan tertidur dan guru akan melemparnya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, semua orang tahu dia dari keluarga yang kaya karena pulang dan pergi selalu dijemput dengan mobil mewah tapi dia sama sekali bukan tukang pamer. Dia lebih memilih membaca buku Sejarah ataupun fisika diperpustakaan sambil mendengarkan lagu _ballad_ yang mengalir dari earphone ditelinganya. Dia juga mendapat nilai tertinggi diulangan harian kalkulus 3 hari yang lalu. Guru Kim selalu menyuruhnya membaca paragraf panjang dalam bahasa inggris didepan kelas karena kemampuan Luhan yang bagus. Selama satu bulan dia bersekolah disini, sudah 3 lukisan Luhan yang terpajang dikelas melukis karena guru Jang menyukai lukisan Luhan. Sungguh Sehun dan Luhan memang tidak cocok dikatakan saudara, mungkin.

 **HOW CAN I LOVE U ?**

Bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu, namun Sehun baru saja selesai memarkirkan _Hyosung_ nya setelah beberapa saat tadi sedikit berdebat dengan satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah. Kepalanya agak berat mungkin gara-gara minuman semalam, itu kenapa dia terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang perlu diherankan, karena mungkin hanya satu-dua hari, Sehun bisa datang tepat waktu kesekolahnya dalam seminggu, selebihnya dia tak akan luput dari berjongkok dengan lutut dan tangan diangkat diatas kepala setiap pelajaran pertama dipagi hari.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Kepalanya tertunduk, dia tak mau cari gara-gara dengan kebiasaannya yaitu bersiul-siul sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasanya, bisa-bisa dia tak hanya berjongkok didepan kelas dengan tangan diatas kepala, bisa-bisa toilet pria yang berhawa surga itu akan menjadi pekerjaannya hari ini. Dia tak mau ambil resiko. Namun, langkahnya terhenti didepan kelas 1-3 ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang tengah membaca paragraf panjang bahasa inggris didepan kelas itu, dia sudah hapal sekali suara itu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Suara yang menyusahkannya. Sungguh, dia tidak suka suara indah itu.

Sehun menyeringai mengintip perempuan itu dari jendela kelas 1-3, "Huh ! sok pintar, sok baik, sok polos !" Umpatnya dan berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-2.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya harus membawa lelaki itu kerumah mereka, bahkan ia tak minta. Walau dia akan meminta pun dia tak akan meminta lelaki itu yang akan tinggal dirumahnya. Bagaimana dia menjadi seorang lelaki jika hobbynya mengolwksi sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda. Yang benar saja. Bukannya cemburu, hanya saja menjijikkan mendengar Ayah dan Ibunya yang selalu menelponnya-Luhan- seperti jadwal mengisi perutnya, 3x sehari, bahkan makan saja Sehun terkadang tak sampai 3x dalam sehari. Bahkan lagi, Sehun sekalipun tak pernah sehari itu mendapat telpon ibu apalagi ayahnya. Biasa dihitung jari dalam sebulan, ibunya itu menelponnya, itu juga jika ia yang mengirim pesan untuk kabar tentangnya yang sedikit suram. _Sebenarnya yang anak kandung siapa sih?_

HOW CAN I LOVE U

"OH SEHUNN!"

Saking asyiknya meratapi nasib setelah kedatangan lelaki yang menjadi adik angkat dirumahnya, Sehun sampai tak sadar sudah sembarangan membuka pintu belakang kelas dan masuk kekelasnya tanpa permisi. Sungguh, itu membuat guru kalkulusnya naik darah.

"YA ! KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU DATANG TERLAMBAT DIKELAS KU?! HUH?!" Bentakan itu membuat Sehun mengelus dada karna terkejut. Sedetik kemudian dia nyengir, memamerkan rentetan gigi putih nan rapinya pada guru kalkulusnya yang terkenal killer itu.

Dia lupa kalau kalkulus adalah pelajaran menghitung, pasti guru itu sangat pintar berhitung. Jika dalam seminggu dia punya 3x jadwal kelas kalkulus dipagi hari, maka dalam sebulan dia sudah 12x terlambat masuk dikelas ini. Kembali Sehun memamerkan giginya kearah _I_ guru kalkulus itu ketika berhasil menghitung jumlah keterlambatannya dalam sebulan, entahlah kalau dalam setahun, dia tak punya waktu untuk menghitungnya, karena guru itu kemarahannya sudah diubun-ubun.

"Maafkan say~"

"IKUT DENGAN KU SETELAH JAM PELAJARAN SELESAI !"

Eh? Dia tak menyuruh berjongkok didepan kelas, berdiri dengan kaki sebelah, mengangkat tangan diatas kepala, memberi hormat pada bendera, atau sebagainya seperti biasa?

 _Matilah kau,_ _Oh Sehun_ _._

HOW CAN I LOVE U

Sehun mengertak giginya sekuat mungkin. Kedua tangannya sudah ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya. Sungguh, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Alunan musik piano yang dimainkan oleh Luhan dilantai bawah benar-benar menganggu konsentrasinya. Bahkan dia tak bisa menggerakkan tangan sedikitpun untuk menulis. Apa Luhan tak tau? Hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru kalkulusnya sudah cukup membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Bagi Sehun, menulis kalimat kalkulus seperti ini " _Suatu fungsi memetakan keluaran f(x) untuk setiap masukan x. Fungsi tersebut memiliki limit L pada titik masukan p bila f(x) "dekat" pada L ketika x dekat pada p. Dengan kata lain, f(x) menjadi semakin dekat kepada L ketika x juga mendekat menuju p. Lebih jauh lagi, bila f diterapkan pada tiap masukan yang cukup dekat pada p, hasilnya adalah keluaran yang (secara sembarang) dekat dengan L. Bila masukan yang dekat pada p ternyata dipetakan pada keluaran yang sangat berbeda, fungsi f dikatakan tidak memiliki limit_ " secara berulang hingga penuh sampai satu buah buku tulis adalah hukuman yang paling kejam yang pernah ia dapat. Dia lebih suka dihukum berjongkok dengan lutut dan tangan diatas kepala atau hormat bendera kebangsaannya sampai jam pelajaran selesai ketimbang dianiaya dengan cara menulis satu buku sampai penuh kalimat definisi limit fungsi itu. Oh, bahkan membersihkan toilet pria yang berhawa surga itu lebih mulia bagi Sehun. Sungguh, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menulis.

Ditambah lagi alunan musik piano rancu yang dimainkan anak angkat Ibunya dilantai bawah , itu membuat Sehun hampir meledak. Anak angkat ibunya itu benar-benar tak bisa bermain piano, satu-satu yang bisa ia mainkan dengan benar hanyalah musik FurElise milik Beethoven yang membuat Sehun ingin tidur jika mendengarkannya.

"BERISIKKK !" Teriak Sehun dari lantai atas menegur Luhan yang menekan tuts-tuts piano secara random itu.

Teriakan itu sukses menghentikan aktifitas Luhan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang berteriak dari lantai atas.

"Kau tau?! Setelah ini aku ada kencan dengan Irene Noona. Tidak bisa kah kau memberiku ketenangan sebentar saja sampai hukumanku dari guru kalkulus sialan itu selesai?! Huh?!"

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Luhan dengan keluar dari mulut Sehun untuknya. Selama ini dia hanya mendengar Sehun mengatakan kata-kata kasar seperti "Bodoh!", "Apa-apaan kau?!", "Bukan urusanmu!", atau "Apa kau gila?!" padanya. Luhan mengerdipkan matanya mendengar kalimat panjang Sehun itu.

"Lebih baik kau bawa Audi mu itu keluar dari rumah ! Jalan kek kemana ! Jangan menggangguku dengan musik pianomu yang hancur itu ! Sana ! Pergi!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun langsung kembali kekamar dan membanting keras pintunya.

Untung saja Luhan bukan tipe pembantah. Baginya, walaupun tadi itu terdengar agak kasar, jika itu Sehun yang menyuruhnya, apapun akan ia lakukan. Dia hanya ingin melihat Sehun senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

Luhan menuruti perintah kakak angkatnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk keluar rumah. Dia meminta supirnya untuk mengantarnya ke sungai Han menikmati sore yang sudah menjelang malam ini. Dia memilih duduk-duduk mengamati sepeda yang hilir mudik melintasi pinggiran sungai. Ada juga orang-orang yang tengah bersenda gurau bersama teman-teman dan keluarganya, bahkan bersama kekasihnya tepi sungai Han. Sungguh, itu terlihat menyenangkan.

Kalau saja Sehun dan dirinya punya hubungan baik, dia pasti tak akan segan-segan merengek dan mengajak Sehun kesini setiap sore atau bahkan setiap malam untuk sekedar duduk-duduk atau hilir mudik dipinggir sungai, atau bahkan bila perlu membawa sepeda untuk bermain disini.

.

Sungai Han bertambah indah dimalam hari. Suasana romantis dipancarkan dari sorotan lampu warna-warni, semacam air terjun buatan dengan berbagai macam gerak air semakin menambah kesan pesona sungai Han untuk dikunjungi bersama keluarga, teman atau bahkan orang spesial. Sayangnya, sejak pindah ke Seoul 3 bulan yang lalu, Luhan belum mendapat banyak teman. Begitu pun disekolahnya. Dia hanya tahu dengan teman kakak angkatnya, Park Chanyeol. Luhan tidak punya banyak teman disekolah, mungkin karena dia anak baru. Temannya hanya beberapa para kutu buku yang rajin membaca diperpustakaan, dikelaspun dia hanya sekedar tegur sapa dengan teman teman sekelasnya, oh, bahkan dia tak punya teman sebangku. Dia duduk sendiri dipojok belakang dikelasnya.

Kalau saja dia punya nomor ponsel Chanyeol hyung, mungkin Luhan akan memohon padanya untuk menemaninya disini. Pasti dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan menemaninya disini. Walau terkenal dengan keplayboyannya disekolah, teman hyung angkatnya itu sangat baik dengannya, tidak seperti hyungnya.

Luhan juga tak tau kenapa hyungangkatnya itu begitu membencinya. Jika ia punya kesempatan untuk bertanya mungkin ia sudah mengeluarkan semua keluh kesah dihatinya pada Sehun. Sayangnya kesempatan itu tak pernah ada. Bahkan belum sempat ia bicara Sehun sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam dan jangan membuka mulut.

Bermimpi saja bisa bersahabat dengan Oh Sehun.

Bermimpi saja untuk mengajak Sehun ketempat seindah ini.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

Luhan duduk sendiri dimeja paling pojok disebuah cafe kopi yang ada didekat sungai Han. Luhan melirik jam tangannya. 7.48 PM. Apa jam segini dia sudah boleh pulang? Apa Sehun sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya?

Sedikit keraguan dihati Luhan, dia ingin pulang kerumah, tapi disisi lain dia tak ingin menganggu kakaknya. Dia ingin menaati perintah kakaknya. Dia memang agak berisik jika dirumah, bukan hanya ketika bermain piano saja dia selalu membuat keributan dirumah, bahkan jika menonton drama diruang tengah dilantai atas pun dia suka membesarkan volumenya dan tertawa keras jika ada sesuatu yang lucu. Sungguh, itu mengganggu Sehun. Pernah sekali Sehun tanpa rasa berdosa mematikan begitu saja televisi ketika dia tengah asyik menonton drama kesukaannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa kata-kata. Sekali lagi, untungnya Luhan buka tipe pembantah, dia tidak kembali menghidupkan TV, dia memilih menaati keputusan kakak angkatnya.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mengarah pada seseorang yang bicara. Pria elegan dengan setelan kemeja biru laut dan celana dasar hitam berpadu dengan sepatu pantofel hitam tersenyum manis kearah Luhan. Biasa dikatakan tinggi pria ini tak jauh beda dengan hyung angkatnya. Jika hyungnya 184cm maka namja ini sepertinya 1cm lebih tinggi dari hyungnya. Sejenak Luhan terpukau dengan namja yang tersenyum berdiri didepannya.

"Jadi apa boleh duduk disini?" Ujar orang itu lagi sukses membuat Luhan sadar dari keterpukauannya.

Luhan memutar pandangannya kearah sekeliling kafe. Memang sih kafenya sedang ramai, tapi masih banyak meja kosong yang bisa diduduki pria didepannya ini tanpa harus mengganggu ketenangan Luhan duduk dipojokan.

"Ah, maaf, dikafe ini aku biasa duduk disini. Sudah seperti sahabatku meja ini. Aku tak tau jika ternyata ada orang lain yang menyukai meja ini" orang itu masih tersenyum dan berdiri menunggu Luhan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Oh…iya, iya, silahkan duduk" akhirnya Luhan mengizinkan pria itu duduk ditempatnya. Sambil tersenyum pria itu mengambil tempat didepan Luhan.

Pria itu meletakkan hot chocolatenya dan mulai membuka novel importnya. Luhan masih memperhatikannya—pria yang duduk didepannya. Pria ini masih muda, mungkin seumuran hyungnya, bahkan terlihat lebih muda lagi jika dijajarkan dengan Chanyeol hyung, hanya saja pria ini terlihat lebih dewasa dan elegan. Tidak seperti hyung dan temannya yang sembrono dan agak egois.

"Kabur dari rumah atau bagaimana?" Kata-kata pria didepannya itu membuat Luhan sedikit bingung.

"Eh?" Ini respon Luhan untuk orang tak dikenal didepannya itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih SMA ya? Biasanya jam segini anak SMA masih disekolahnya sampai jam 9 malam" ujar orang itu.

Benar juga, sekolah Luhan dimulai dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 8 malam. Tapi entahlah tadi itu ada urusan apa hingga guru nya menyuruh mereka pulang pada pukul 4 sore. Dan dia rasa dia tak kabur dari rumah, hanya diusir sejenak oleh hyung angkatnya agar tidak menganggu hyungnya yang sedang menjalani hukuman itu.

"Hanya ingin menggunakan kesempatan melihat suasana Han dimalam hari saja. Tadi pulang cepat dari sekolah." Jawab Luhan meladenin pria elegan yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Ehm..begitu ya.." Respon pria itu sambil meneguk hot chocolatenya. Sungguh suara pria itu sangat lembut, cocok dengan penampilannya yang rapi itu. Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan terpukau.

"Apa anda juga masih anak SMA?" Byun Luhan pada pria didepannya.

Pria itu tertawa garing merespon pertanyaan Luhan. Sesaat dia meneguk hot chocolatenya lagi dan menutup novel importnya. Diletakkannya diatas meja novelnya tadi itu. Dia tersenyum kearah Luhan. Sungguh itu manis sekali, senyumannya itu serasi sekali dengan wajah tampan pria ini.

"Hahaha, Aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan bisnis & manageman di Seoul University" jawabannya sukses membuat Luhan membulatkan mulutnya.

Sedikit tak percaya, pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan hyung angkatnya itu ternyata mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"Apa aku terlihat muda untuk ukuran anak kuliahan?" Tanyanya lagi yang heran melihat ekspresi

"Ehmm. Hanya saja wajah anda terlihat seperti teman hyungku yang duduk dikelas 2 SMA" jawab Luhan disahut dengan tawa renyah dari namja didepannya itu.

"Benarkah?" Namja itu berusaha meyakinkan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" Tanya namja itu.

"Oh Luhan." Luhan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan namja didepannya.

"Oh Luhan-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Wu Yifan, panggil saja Kris" ucap namja itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kris-ssi" Balas Luhan sedikit canggung.

"Sepertinya kau baru pertama kali kekafe ini ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" tanya Kris pada Luhan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini. Ibu selalu melarang aku pergi keluar rumah tanpa hyung" jawab Luhan.

"Lalu sekarang kau bersama hyungmu?"

"Tidak, hyung dirumah sedang mengerjakan tugas" Luhan tersenyum dan meneguk minumannya.

"Lah, lalu kenapa berani keluar rumah malam-malam begini?"

"hyung menyuruhku keluar sebentar. Kalau dirumah aku sedikit berisik, itu menganggu konsentrasinya untuk mengerjakan tugas" jawab Luhan lagi.

"Apa orang tua dan hyungmu tak khawatir kau belum pulang kerumah? Biasanya untuk orang yang jarang keluar rumah, orangtua akan khawatir jika anaknya telat sampai dirumah 1 jam saja"

"Ayah dan Ibu tak tinggal bersama aku dan hyung. Kurasa mereka tak tau aku dimana sekarang. Jadi tenang saja" Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu hyungmu? Apa dia tak khawatir?"

Seketika senyum Kris hilang dari wajahnya. mengerut dahinya menatap Luhan.

"Ehm…" Luhan mendehem sejenak. Lalu dia meneguk minumannya.

"Kurasa hyung tak akan khawatir" jawabnya lemah sambil meletakkan cangkir minumannya diatas meja.

"Bahkan mungkin hyung berharap aku tak pernah ada dirumah" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya.

Kris memang sudah dewasa. Dengan begini saja dia bisa membaca keadaan lelaki cantik didepannya ini. Memang dia tak bisa menebak dengan tepat apa masalahnya dengan kakak lelaki ini. Tapi setidaknya dapat disimpulkan kalau dia tak punya hubungan baik dengan kakaknya. Cukup. Kris tak akan bertanya lebih dalam lagi. Lagipula terlalu tidak sopan bertanya masalah seperti ini dengan orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Dia meneguk hot choco nya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan.

Baru saja Kris akan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan kafe berseragam abu-abu mendekati meja mereka,

"Sajangnim. Tuan Tao sedang menunggu anda diruangan anda" ujar pelayan itu sukses membuat Luhan menganga dengan kata-kata ' _sajangnim_ ' tadi.

 _Orang ini._

Kris menyuruh pelayan itu mengatakan pada tamunya untuk menunggu. Lima menit lagi dia akan ada diruangannya. Pelayan kafe itu menjauhi meja Luhan dan Kris. Kris menatap Luhan yang masih membulatkan matanya.

" _Sa..sajangnim_? Anda?"

Kris tersenyum, "Baik. Sepertinya obrolan kita cuma bisa sampai disini. Temanku sudah menunggu…." Kris menyeruput hot choco terakhirnya.

"Pulanglah. Kurasa hyungmu yang tak peduli itu pasti khawatir denganmu" Kris tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kapan-kapan datang lah lagi ke kafe ini. Jika waktu ku senggang, aku akan menemanimu ngobrol lagi" Kris tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

TO BE CONTINUE

FF baru lagi, gimana kepo nggak sama ceritanya?

Makasii banget buat kak CCATURY yang udah ngijinin aku nge-remake ffnya:)

Ini aslinya ff straight ya. Kalo mau baca klik 2013/10/09/to-you-with-my-whole-hearted-part-1/

See u next chapter.

Regards

DYACHAN02 - 160429


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUS~

.

"Jadi apa boleh duduk disini?" Ujar orang itu lagi sukses membuat Luhan sadar dari keterpukauannya.

Luhan memutar pandangannya kearah sekeliling kafe. Memang sih kafenya sedang ramai, tapi masih banyak meja kosong yang bisa diduduki pria didepannya ini tanpa harus mengganggu ketenangan Luhan duduk dipojokan.

"Ah, maaf, dikafe ini aku biasa duduk disini. Sudah seperti sahabatku meja ini. Aku tak tau jika ternyata ada orang lain yang menyukai meja ini" orang itu masih tersenyum dan berdiri menunggu Luhan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Oh…iya, iya, silahkan duduk" akhirnya Luhan mengizinkan pria itu duduk ditempatnya. Sambil tersenyum pria itu mengambil tempat didepan Luhan.

Pria itu meletakkan hot chocolatenya dan mulai membuka novel importnya. Luhan masih memperhatikannya—pria yang duduk didepannya. Pria ini masih muda, mungkin seumuran hyungnya, bahkan terlihat lebih muda lagi jika dijajarkan dengan Kai hyung, hanya saja pria ini terlihat lebih dewasa dan elegan. Tidak seperti hyung dan temannya yang sembrono dan agak egois.

"Kabur dari rumah atau bagaimana?" Kata-kata pria didepannya itu membuat Luhan sedikit bingung.

"Eh?" Ini respon Luhan untuk orang tak dikenal didepannya itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih SMA ya? Biasanya jam segini anak SMA masih disekolahnya sampai jam 9 malam" ujar orang itu.

Benar juga, sekolah Luhan dimulai dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 8 malam. Tapi entahlah tadi itu ada urusan apa hingga guru nya menyuruh mereka pulang pada pukul 4 sore. Dan dia rasa dia tak kabur dari rumah, hanya diusir sejenak oleh hyung angkatnya agar tidak menganggu hyungnya yang sedang menjalani hukuman itu.

"Hanya ingin menggunakan kesempatan melihat suasana Han dimalam hari saja. Tadi pulang cepat dari sekolah." Jawab Luhan meladenin pria elegan yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Ehm..begitu ya.." Respon pria itu sambil meneguk hot chocolatenya. Sungguh suara pria itu sangat lembut, cocok dengan penampilannya yang rapi itu. Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan terpukau.

"Apa anda juga masih anak SMA?" Luhan pada pria didepannya.

Pria itu tertawa garing merespon pertanyaan Luhan. Sesaat dia meneguk hot chocolatenya lagi dan menutup novel importnya. Diletakkannya diatas meja novelnya tadi itu. Dia tersenyum kearah Luhan. Sungguh itu manis sekali, senyumannya itu serasi sekali dengan wajah tampan pria ini.

"Hahaha, Aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan bisnis & manageman di Seoul University" jawabannya sukses membuat Luhan membulatkan mulutnya.

Sedikit tak percaya, pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan hyung angkatnya itu ternyata mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"Apa aku terlihat muda untuk ukuran anak kuliahan?" Tanyanya lagi yang heran melihat ekspresi

"Ehmm. Hanya saja wajah anda terlihat seperti teman hyungku yang duduk dikelas 2 SMA" jawab Luhan disahut dengan tawa renyah dari namja didepannya itu.

"Benarkah?" Namja itu berusaha meyakinkan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" Tanya namja itu.

"Oh Luhan." Luhan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan namja didepannya.

"Oh Luhan-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Wu Yifan, panggil saja Kris" ucap namja itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kris-ssi" Balas Luhan sedikit canggung.

"Sepertinya kau baru pertama kali kekafe ini ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" tanya Kris pada Luhan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini. Ibu selalu melarang aku pergi keluar rumah tanpa hyung" jawab Luhan.

"Lalu sekarang kau bersama hyungmu?"

"Tidak, hyung dirumah sedang mengerjakan tugas" Luhan tersenyum dan meneguk minumannya.

"Lah, lalu kenapa berani keluar rumah malam-malam begini?"

"hyung menyuruhku keluar sebentar. Kalau dirumah aku sedikit berisik, itu menganggu konsentrasinya untuk mengerjakan tugas" jawab Luhan lagi.

"Apa orang tua dan hyungmu tak khawatir kau belum pulang kerumah? Biasanya untuk orang yang jarang keluar rumah, orangtua akan khawatir jika anaknya telat sampai dirumah 1 jam saja"

"Ayah dan Ibu tak tinggal bersama aku dan hyung. Kurasa mereka tak tau aku dimana sekarang. Jadi tenang saja" Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu hyungmu? Apa dia tak khawatir?"

Seketika senyum Kris hilang dari wajahnya. Mengerut dahinya menatap Luhan.

"Ehm…" Luhan mendehem sejenak. Lalu dia meneguk minumannya.

"Kurasa hyung tak akan khawatir" jawabnya lemah sambil meletakkan cangkir minumannya diatas meja.

"Bahkan mungkin hyung berharap aku tak pernah ada dirumah" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya.

Kris memang sudah dewasa. Dengan begini saja dia bisa membaca keadaan lelaki cantik didepannya ini. Memang dia tak bisa menebak dengan tepat apa masalahnya dengan kakak lelaki ini. Tapi setidaknya dapat disimpulkan kalau dia tak punya hubungan baik dengan kakaknya. Cukup. Kris tak akan bertanya lebih dalam lagi. Lagipula terlalu tidak sopan bertanya masalah seperti ini dengan orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Dia meneguk hot choco nya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan.

Baru saja Kris akan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan kafe berseragam abu-abu mendekati meja mereka,

"Sajangnim. Tuan Tao sedang menunggu anda diruangan anda" ujar pelayan itu sukses membuat Luhan menganga dengan kata-kata ' _sajangnim_ ' tadi.

 _Orang ini._

Kris menyuruh pelayan itu mengatakan pada tamunya untuk menunggu. Lima menit lagi dia akan ada diruangannya. Pelayan kafe itu menjauhi meja Luhan dan Kris. Kris menatap Luhan yang masih membulatkan matanya.

" _Sa..sajangnim_? Anda?"

Kris tersenyum, "Baik. Sepertinya obrolan kita Cuma bisa sampai disini. Temanku sudah menunggu…." Kris menyeruput hot choco terakhirnya.

"Pulanglah. Kurasa hyungmu yang tak peduli itu pasti khawatir denganmu" Kris tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kapan-kapan datang lah lagi ke kafe ini. Jika waktu ku senggang, aku akan menemanimu ngobrol lagi" Kris tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

.

dyachan02 Present new story

.

 **HOW CAN I LOVE U ?**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Brothership

 **REMAKE dari ff TO YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEARTED By CCATURY**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

 **.**

*SUMARRY*

Kau membenciku, aku menghargaimu. Kau mencintaiku, maafkan aku tak bisa membalasmu. Kau meninggalkanku, terimakasih pernah menjadikanku orang istimewa dihatimu. Tunggu aku sampai aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku pergi. [ **HUNHAN/** Incest/Yaoi/DLDR!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi, jins biru dengan kaus putih yang dibalut kemeja kotak-kota kecil berwarna biru pula, lebih muda dari biru jinsnya, jangan lupa dengan sepatu coklatnya.

Sehun mengintip pentilasi kamar sebelahnya, lampunya masih mati. Belum dihidupkan. Dimana dia-Luhan-

Sejak Sehun membentaknya sore tadi tiba-tiba rumah jadi sunyi. Biasanya kalau tidak bermain piano yang random seperti tadi sore, dia akan berteriak-teriak kecil dan berlari-lari bersama Vivi-anjing kesayangan Sehun- Kadang-kadang juga Sehun suka membentaknya, seperti—"Ya ! Kau pikir dia tak akan mati jika kau suruh berlari terus !"—-ketika Luhan sedang asyik bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya itu. Setelahnya Luhan akan berhenti berlari-lari dan duduk disofa. Sebenarnya Luhan anak yang patuh menurut Kai. Hanya saja dia tidak menyukai lelaki manis itu. Dia terlihat seperti orang dusun yang kejatuhan durian montong—mendadak kaya raya.

Sehun mengecek jam tangannya. 8.25 PM. Jam segini pergi kemana dia? Bukannya peduli, hanya saja Sehun tak mau kena marah Ibu dan ayahnya. Ia juga tak mau dicap sebagai kakak yang tidak becus menjaga adik satu-satunya.

"Ahjumma. Dia kemana?" Tanya Sehun pada pembantunya.

"Tuan muda Luhan berjalan-jalan keluar rumah karena perintah Tuan muda Sehun. Jadi dia keluar rumah sejak tadi sore" jawab pembantunya.

"Mau pulang jam berapa dia?!" Sehun merogoh saku jinsnya mengambil ponselnya bermaksud menelpon ahjussi supir Luhan.

Tapi baru saja Sehun mengotak-atik ponselnya mencari nomor ponsel ahjussi itu, pintu rumahnya sudah dibuka. Luhan masuk dengan wajah cerianya, seperti biasa. Tak sengaja Sehun memandang wajah ceria itu.

 _Dasar menyebalkan._

Sehun menyimpan kembali ponselnya kesakunya dan berjalan melewati Luhan. Menyebalkan sekali menyadari dia khawatir dengan Luhan, sedang yang dikhawatirkan terlihat biasa saja.

 _Sumpah demi apapun aku tak akan lagi mengkhawatirkannya._

"O _…_ hyung? Mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Alih-alih menjawab, menengok saja Sehun tidak sudi.

 _Menyebalkan._

Luhan membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara ribut-ribut dilantai bawah rumahnya. Dilihatnya jam didinding. 3.40 AM. Cepat-cepat dia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju keluar kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dilantai bawahnya.

Kai sedang berteriak-teriak tak jelas sambil mendorong satpam rumahnya yang menggotongnya untuk naik kekamarnya. Sepertinya hyungnya itu mabuk lagi.

Sungguh sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang paling dibenci Luhan dari Sehun. Pulang larut malam dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri alias mabuk karena menegak alkohol yang berlebihan. Dia bisa wajar jika hyungnya dikenal dengan sebutan playboy, dia juga bisa wajar jika hyungnya itu sering mendapat hukuman dipagi hari oleh guru-guru mereka. Tapi mabuk-mabukan seperti ini hal yang paling tak bisa Luhan tolerir sebenarnya, tapi dia masih tak punya keberanian untuk melarang hyungnya menjauhi yang namanya minuman alkohol itu.

Cepat-cepat Luhan menghampiri kakak angkatnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan ketika naik kelantai atas.

"hyung. Hati-hati ! Kau hampir jatuh" Luhan menyambut tubuh Sehun yang sempoyongan itu.

"Apa pedulimu? Huh?! Dasar tak tau diri!" Sehun malah mendorongnya. Sehun masih keras kepala dengan memaksakan dirinya yang sempoyongan itu naik kelantai atas.

"Kubilang kau akan jatuh. Ayolah biar ku bantu !" Lagi-lagi Luhan menahan badan kakak angkatnya yang hampir jatuh lagi. Luhan menarik tangan kanan kakaknya dan diselipkan dibahunya. Dia menuntun kakaknya menuju kamarnya.

"Kau itu menyusahkanku. Kau berisik. Kau cerewet" oceh Sehun selama Luhan menuntunnya masuk kekamar. Luhan tak menghiraukan kata-kata kakaknya itu. Dia agak maklum orang mabuk memang biasa bicara sembarangan.

Luhan memutar knop pintu kamar kakak angkatnya. Tertatih-tatih dia menggotong badan Sehun yang lebih besar darinya itu. Sehun sudah tak bicara ngawur lagi, sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan sendiri.

Luhan membaringkan hyungnya diranjang. Dia menghela nafasnya panjang sambil melihat wajah kakaknya yang sudah memerah seperti udang rebus itu. Sehun memang begitu, mukanya akan sangat merah jika meneguk banyak alkohol.

"Apa kau tak tau, begini terus bisa membuat jantungmu rusak" gumam Luhan pada kakaknya yang sudah mulai berguling-guling diranjangnya.

Luhan duduk diatas ranjang kakaknya dan membuka sepatu yang masih terpasang dikaki kakaknya itu. Dia juga membuka kancing kemeja kakaknya. Luhan lalu menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dan meletakkan sepatu kakaknya di rak sepatu didekat pintu masuk kamar.

Luhan tak langsung keluar dari kamar itu begitu selesai mengurusi Sehun. Lagi-lagi dia terpesona dengan interior kamar kakaknya. Sehun benar-benar mencintai musik. Satu set lengkap alat musik tersusun rapi disudut sebelah kanan ruangan kamarnya. Sudut kamarnya itu didekorasi seindah mungkin sehingga benar-benar terlihat seperti panggung musik dengan susunan satu set musik untuk band. Home theater terpasang tepat didepan ranjang, itu bisa dinikmati sambil tiduran diranjang. Kekaguman Luhan terhenti disebuah buku tulis dengan cover merah yang ada dimeja belajar disamping sebelah kiri ranjang Sehun. Luhan mendekati meja belajar itu. Dia membuka buku tulis yang masih terselip pena untuk menulis disalah satu lembarannya. Oh, ternyata ini hukuman yang diberikan guru kalkulus untuk hyungnya itu. Dari tulisan ini saja Luhan tau kalau Sehun itu benci menulis. Sehun baru menyelesaikan seperempat halaman untuk menulis secara berulang definisi limit fungsi. Tulisannya pun sangat tak indah, tampak terlihat buru-buru dan tak sabaran. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dimeja belajar Sehun dan menulis sisa hukuman Sehun itu.

 _Semoga saja ini membantu. Aku tak mau melihat_ hyung _dihukum lebih parah lagi…._

HOW CAN I LOVE U

Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sungguh kepalanya berat sekali, malas sekali dia bangun dari tidurnya itu. Dia malah mengguling-gulingkan badannya diranjangnya. Tapi sesaat dia berhenti dan terlihat sedikit kaget sendiri.

 _Matilah kau, Oh_ _Sehun_ _! Hukumanmu!_

Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merangkak menuju meja belajarnya. Ditatapnya buku tulis bercover merah yang masih terbaring manis diatas meja belajarnya. Berharap saja tadi malam ada malaikat baik hati yang mau menulis sisa hukumannya ini sampai selesai. Sehun terduduk lemah dikursi meja belajarnya. Sepertinya dia akan dihukum lagi setelah ini. Mustahil baginya menyelesaikan tulisannya yang baru ia tulis seperempat halaman itu, sedang bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya menatap buku merah didepan matanya. Dengan malas dia membuka buku itu,

 _Haa?!_

Gerakannya semakin cepat membolak-balik buku itu ketika melewati seperempat halaman yang baru dia selesaikan. Senyumnya semakin mengembang lebar ketika hampir melewati halaman akhir buku tulis itu. Sepertinya doanya terkabul, malaikat baik hati benar-benar membantunya semalam.

Sehun mengintip jendela kamarnya ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil diperkarangan rumahnya. Sepertinya Audi hitam yang biasa dinaiki Luhan sudah akan berangkat mengantar Luhan menuju sekolah.

"Apa dia yang menulisnya?" Gumam Sehun sambil mengintip Luhan yang memasuki mobil dari jendela kamarnya. Mobil hitam itu keluar dari perkarangan rumah.

"Terserah saja! Yang penting sudah tertulis lengkap satu buku" Sehun malas untuk bermain tebak-tebakan dipagi hari. Dia lalu menuju kamar mandinya untuk bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah. Berharap saja pagi ini dia tidak terlambat masuk dikelasnya.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

"Jadi siapa yang kau suruh mengerjakan hukumanmu itu? Kurasa kau tak akan sanggup dalam sehari menulis satu buku seperti itu. Tadi malam saja kau sempat kencan dengan Irene noona" Kai mulai menginterogasi Sehun yang sedang asik menikmati roti bakar ditambah susu kotak rasa vanilla. Dia masih setia menunggu Sehun mengunyah roti bakar itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku putus dengan Irene noona semalam" Sehun meneguk susu vanillanya.

Sungguh, bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Kai. Dia tak peduli Sehun putus dengan Irene. Bukankah itu biasa, Sehun mengencani seseorang lalu putus ketika sudah bosan.

"Aku tak tanya Irene noona. Aku tanya siapa yang menulis hukumanmu itu? Jangan-jangan kau membudaki Luhan untuk menulisnya. Wah ! Kau benar-benar kakak yang jahat" Kai menelan satu roll kimbabnya.

"Hey dengar Kim! Aku tak menyuruhnya. Tiba-tiba saja tadi pagi kulihat sudah tertulis penuh satu buku. Mana aku paham kalau dia mau repor-repot menulisnya" Sehun mengigit kasar roti ditangannya dan mencuri satu roll kimbab milik Kai, lalu menelannya.

"Dengarkan aku juga Oh! Berterimakasihlah padanya. Dia sudah tulus membantumu" ucap Kai lalu meneguk air mineralnya.

"Buhak aha. Ahu bahhan hak heminhana" oceh Sehun dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sungguh, sulit diterjemahkan dia bicara apa sebenarnya.

"Telan dulu baru bicara bodoh! Kau terlihat seperti bisu!"

"Untuk apa bilang terima kasih? Aku tak memintanya menuliskan hukuman itu untukku" seru Sehun lalu meneguk air mineral milik Kai.

"Buat apa katamu. Ckck kau ini benar-benar keras kepala" Kai menggeleng kepalanya. Temannya itu benar-benar tak menyukai adiknya sendiri.

"Dia itu hanya sok baik, agar bisa mendapat perhatianku. Tapi sayang aku bukan tipe yang cepat tergoda dengan niat baik seseorang. Bisa saja dia ada maunya dibalik semua itu" ucap Sehun.

Kai menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang dikhawatirkan sahabatnya itu terhadap adiknya yang innocent itu. Takut jika harta warisan dirampas oleh Luhan, bahkan Luhan hanya memakai Audi yang harganya berkali-kali lipat jauh dibawah harga Mercedes Benz milik Sehun. Itupun juga Luhan masih diantar jemput oleh supir, tidak seperti Sehun yang sah kepemilikannya terhadap Mercedesnya itu. Kartu kredit Luhan pun tak seperti milik Kai yang unlimited. Luhan masih dibatasi kebutuhannya dan uang bulanannya oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Luhan juga bukan tipe orang yang suka berfoya-foya seperti Sehun. Kalau Sehun perhatikan jika dia bermain kerumah Sehun, Luhan tipe orang yang suka diam dirumah bermain piano secara random atau juga menonton tv diruang tengah lantai atas.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu membencinya, haah?" Tanya Kai. Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah lama ingin dia ajukan, dia sedikit kasihan dengan Luhan yang sepertinya mati-matian minta perhatian dari Sehun.

"Bukan aku membencinya. Sungguh, aku tak membencinya. Hanya saja aku sedikit tak menyukainya. Dia menjijikkan, dia terlihat seperti pengemis yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaya raya. Jangan tertipu dengan gaya innocentnya !" Sehun meneguk susu vanillanya-lagi-.

Lagi-lagi Kai menggeleng kepalanya, "Kau takut dia mengambil semua harta kekayaan keluargamu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sehun tersedak minumannya, "Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani melakukannya" teriak Sehun tak santai.

"Nah, kalau kau bisa membunuhnya. Lalu apa yang kau takutkan. Ayolah, bersikap baiklah sedikit padanya" ucap Kai.

" _tsk_! Kau ini kenapa cerewet seperti ibuku hah?!" Bentak Sehun.

Sungguh, bukan Sehun membenci atau takut Luhan merampas harta keluarganya, bukan begitu. Hanya saja Sehun belum bisa menerima kehadiran orang baru di kehidupannya, lagi tinggal bersamanya dan secara terpaksa dia harus menganggapnya adik, ditambah lagi sifat manja Luhan yyang membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan. Oh no, ini benar-benra menijikkan. Kalau ibunya mengadopsi anak yang berumur 3 bulan, 3 tahun, atau 6 tahun, mungkin dia masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi ini Luhan berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Sungguh, seseorang yang lebih cocok dijadikan pacarnya ketimbang dianggap sebagai adik. Eommanya benar-benar tidak berpikir bagaimana jika dia hilang akal sehatnya. Bagaimana jika dia mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak adik.

 _Sungguh, ini menyebalkan._

HOW CAN I LOVE U

Luhan tidak langsung pulang ketika jam pelajaran disekolahnya selesai. Dia minta diantar ke kafe didekat Sungai Han yang dia datangi kemarin. Sungguh dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan pemilik kafe itu. Pria elegan dan dewasa yang tingginya tak jauh beda dengan kakak angkatnya.

Awalnya ia sempat berdebat sedikit dengan ahjussi karena ia takut jika diamuk oleh Sehun karena pulang telat kerumah. Tapi rengekan Luhan—yang mengatakan hanya 30 menit saja—meluluhkannya ahjussi itu.

Luhan memesan hot chocolate yang kemarin diminum pria yang ngobrol dengannya. Luhan memutarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kafe mencari pria yang kemarin itu. Ada. Duduk ditempat kemarin dan fokus dengan leptopnya. Luhan mengulum senyum dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya kemarin.

"Hallo, boleh duduk disini?" Sapa Luhan sukses membuat Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Oh hai, silahkan" dia mempersilahkan Luhan duduk didepannya. Pria itu masih mengembangkan senyumannya menatap Luhan.

"Baru pulang sekolah?" Tanyanya melihat Luhan yang masih menggendong tas ranselnya, memakai seragam almamaternya yang ditutupi jaket hijaunya.

Luhan tersenyum sembari mengangguk menjawab namja yang mulai menutup laptopnya itu.

"Kris-ssi, apa yang baru saja anda kerjakan?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja duduk didepan Pria yang bernama Kris itu.

"Oh, ini. Aku senang melanjut menulis karya ilmiahku. Tapi tenang saja bisa kulanjutkan nanti. Bukankah jika kau disini aku harus mendengarkan curhatanmu?" Kris tersenyum menatap Luhan. Sungguh, Luhan suka senyuman itu.

"Sebelumnya, apa aku boleh berbicara informal denganmu?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Benar, Itu juga yang kumau, Luhan-ah" Kris tersenyum lagi.

"oh…., K..Kris.. hh _.._ hyung" Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jangan canggung begitu Luhan, wajahmu merah seperti gadis jika kau ingin tau, dan ada yang ingin kau ceritakan denganku?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke wajah, "Aniyo, aku tidak ingin membahas apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertemu hyung saja..hehehe"

Ini adalah kedua kalinya hati Luhan berdegup kencang ketika bertemu dengan Pria. Luhan gay. Ia memang gay. Apa pedulimu.

Pertama sudah pasti hyungangkatnya, dadanya berdegup kencang dan harap-harap cemas ketika berhadapan dengan hyung angkatnya itu. Persis seperti sekarang ini, hanya saja ada perbedaan sedikit, jika berhadapan dengan Sehun dia sedikit ketakutan, tapi jika berhadapan dengan Kris sedikit lebih indah. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan melihat bunga sakura bermekaran dibelakang punggung Kris ketika ia berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Se..sebenarnya a…aku tak bisa lama-lama disini, karena Sehun hyung bisa-bisa marah dengan ahjussi jika aku terlambat pulang" ujar Luhan,

"Jadi hyung yang tak peduli denganmu itu bernama Sehun?" Kris mulai menginterogasi. Sebenarnya dia memang tak mau memaksakan lelaki manis ini bercerita tentang kehidupannya tapi entah kenapa Kris sedikit tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Namanya Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan.

"Semalam aku menulis tugas hyung ketika dia sedang tidur. Kuharap itu bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa bencinya terhadapku" Luhan tertunduk dan meneguk hot choconya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Kris semakin penasaran. Kenapa seorang kakak bisa begitu membenci adiknya, dilihat dari ekpresi Luhan bercerita tentang kakaknya, itu benar-benar sepertinya dia tak punya hubungan baik dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Kris semakin penasaran dengan kakak laki-laki Luhan ini.

"Luhan-ah, bukan maksud ingin mencampuri urusanmu, aku hanya penasaran saja, kenapa kau merasa bahwa kakak kandungmu itu benci denganmu?" Tanya Kris. Luhan menaikkan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dia menatap Kris. "Dia bukan kakak kandungku. Dia hanya terpaksa menjadi hyungku karena orangtuanya mengadopsiku" Kris sedikit tersentak kebelakang mendengar penuturan Luhan itu.

 _Ternyata disini masalahnya._

HOW CAN I LOVE U

Tiba-tiba Kris menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagi Luhan. Luhan merasa nyaman begitu dekat dengan Kris, dia juga bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan menceritakan masalah-masalahnya pada Kris, terutama tentang Sehun. Luhan selalu mereport segala macam kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi padanya dan Sehun, mulai dari Sehun yang tak pernah membalas sapaannya dipagi hari, ataupun Sehun yang memaki ketika sedang berlatih piano, dan juga Sehun yang memarahinya jika terlalu dekat dengan Vivi-anjing kesayangan Kai- _Oh_ , dia juga bahkan bercerita tentang aib Sehun yang suka bergonta-ganti kekasih dan pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk. Tak lupa ia menceritakan bagaimana tenarnya Sehun disekolah mereka.

Sungguh, Kris memang orang yang sudah dewasa. Dia tak langsung men-judge Sehun sebagai masalah besar bagi Luhan. Kris lebih memilih untuk memberi masukan dan pendapatnya tentang apa yang perlu dilakukan Luhan ketimbang menyalahkan kekerasan hati Sehun.

Kris itu pintar membaca suasana, dia tau dimana saat Luhan sedang sedih dan mana saat Luhan sedang senang. Jika Luhan sedih, dia tak akan berdiam diri hanya duduk dikafe miliknya menatap Luhan yang mengeluarkan airmata, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Yang simple saja, dia akan mengajak Luhan berjalan ditaman Sungai Han yang tepat ada diseberang kafenya atau mengajak Luhan keruangannya yang ada dikafe.

Ruangan Kris adalah yang paling disukai Luhan. Ruangan Kris sangat bersih dan rapi, tidak ada sedikitpun debu yang menempel disana. Interiornya jauh lebih mengagumkan dibanding milik Sehun, semua disusun rapi, lebih rapi dari milik Sehun. Sepertinya Kris sangat menyukai sepak bola, beberapa aksesoris yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola memenuhi ruangannya. Luhan lebih suka berlama-lama diruangan Kris ketimbang berbicara dikafe yang ramai dengan pelanggan. Diruangan Kris, dia tidak dilarang menyalakan televisi keras-keras, Kris malah menikmatinya ketika melihat Luhan sangat serius dengan drama ditelevisi. Luhan sampai-sampai berpikir, kenapa tidak Kris saja yang mengangkatnya menjadi adik.

Walau Kris belum pernah bertemu Sehun tapi menurut Kris, Sehun ada benarnya, Luhan memang sedikit berisik, manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, entah kenapa Kris menikmati sifat Luhan yang dibenci Sehun itu. Dia malah nampak khawatir dan cemas jika tiba-tibaLuhan menangis dan memasang muka datar atau dingin.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

Disisi lain Sehun agak cemas dengan perubahan Luhan. Bukannya dia peduli, cuma dia heran saja Luhan selalu telat pulang sampai 2 jam dari sekolah. Luhan yang biasanya berdiam diri dirumah dan menyirami bunga ditaman pada hari minggu, tapi kini dia malah seperti punya jadwal sendiri dihari itu, dia sudah tak ada lagi dirumah dari jam 11 pagi sampai jam 4 sore atau dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 9 malam. Bagi Sehun, Luhan sudah terlihat bandel sekarang. Apa mungkin karena Sehun benar-benar mengabaikannya?

Contohnya hari ini, Sehun sudah dibuat Luhan mondar mandir selama 1 jam lebih menunggu kepulangannya. Sekali lagi bukan dia peduli, hanya saja dia takut dimarah ibunya jika menjadikan anak angkatnya itu anak yang bandel. _Oh_ , sebenarnya tidak juga sih, ada sedikit rasa khawatir dihatinya jika Luhan terus pulang telat dari sekolah seperti ini, apalagi waktu tadi dia sempat menelpon ahjussi, dia mengatakan kalau Luhan sedang berbicara dikafe dengan pria. Sebenarnya Sehun menyimpan nomor ponsel Luhan tapi dia gengsi sekali untuk sekedar mengirim pesan atau menelpon Luhan, sungguh itu menjatuhkan image nya yang menentang keras keberadaan Luhan dirumah mereka.

Bicara tentang pria yang dikatakan oleh ahjussi supir Luhan, sungguh, Sehun agak penasaran dengan pria itu. Pria macam apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi senang jarang berbuat keributan dirumah, membuat Luhan jadi senang berlama-lama berada diluar rumah.

 _Drtttt…ddrrrttt…drrtt…_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Dia merogoh saku celana sebelah kanan dan mengecek ponselnya. Pesan masuk dari Kim Kai.

 _Kau dimana_ _? dan, aku melihat_ _Luhan_ _bersama seorang Pria di Dragon Cafe dekat taman Sungai Han._

Begitu isi pesannya. Sehun berdecak kesal dan mengetik cepat pesan balas untuk Kai itu,

 _Kau pikir apa peduliku?!_

Sedetik kemudian dia menekan tombol kirim dengan kasar.

"Apa-apan Kim itu?! Memangnya apa urusan ku jika dia bersamaseseorang?" Sehun marah-marah sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya.

 _Drttt….drttt…drrrttt…_

Tak sampai 2 menit, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Lagi-lagi dari Kai.

 _Pria itu sangat tampan jika kau ingin tau_

Begitulah kalimat yang dibaca Sehun dari pesan Kai.

"Terserah mau bagaimana kerennya namja itu. Sumpah demi apapun aku tak peduli. Terserah padamu sajalah Luhan, mau pulang jam berapa saja ! Aku tak peduli !" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya melangkah menuju kekamarnya. Gebrakan keras terdengar ketika dia menghantam daun pintu kamarnya. Jelas sekali masih tergurat rasa khawatir diwajah Sehun tapi dia mencoba untuk melawan rasa itu. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali tak peduli dengan anak angkat Ibunya itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

,

.

Sebenernya pengen apdet seminggu sekali tapi tangan udah gatel penge cepet post, jadinya kek gini. Seadanya ajalah~~~~

.

.

.

BIG THANKS

[arifahohse] [ruhanlu] [luhundeer] [seravin509] [Rina271] [akaindhe] [Cindynovieta] [Ayu761] [LSaber] [Menglupi] [lulunaoh] [haniie] [ .9] [mr albino] [auliaMRQ] [Sonia Jung]

Regards

DYACHAN02 - 160501


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUS~

.

Sehun agak cemas dengan perubahan Luhan. Bukannya dia peduli, cuma dia heran saja Luhan selalu telat pulang sampai 2 jam dari sekolah. Luhan yang biasanya berdiam diri dirumah dan menyirami bunga ditaman pada hari minggu, tapi kini dia malah seperti punya jadwal sendiri dihari itu, dia sudah tak ada lagi dirumah dari jam 11 pagi sampai jam 4 sore atau dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 9 malam. Bagi Sehun, Luhan sudah terlihat bandel sekarang. Apa mungkin karena Sehun benar-benar mengabaikannya?

Contohnya hari ini, Sehun sudah dibuat Luhan mondar mandir selama 1 jam lebih menunggu kepulangannya. Sekali lagi bukan dia peduli, hanya saja dia takut dimarah ibunya jika menjadikan anak angkatnya itu anak yang bandel. _Oh_ , sebenarnya tidak juga sih, ada sedikit rasa khawatir dihatinya jika Luhan terus pulang telat dari sekolah seperti ini, apalagi waktu tadi dia sempat menelpon ahjussi, dia mengatakan kalau Luhan sedang berbicara dikafe dengan pria. Sebenarnya Sehun menyimpan nomor ponsel Luhan tapi dia gengsi sekali untuk sekedar mengirim pesan atau menelpon Luhan, sungguh itu menjatuhkan image nya yang menentang keras keberadaan Luhan dirumah mereka.

Bicara tentang pria yang dikatakan oleh ahjussi supir Luhan, sungguh, Sehun agak penasaran dengan pria itu. Pria macam apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi senang jarang berbuat keributan dirumah, membuat Luhan jadi senang berlama-lama berada diluar rumah.

 _Drtttt…ddrrrttt…drrtt…_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Dia merogoh saku celana sebelah kanan dan mengecek ponselnya. Pesan masuk dari Kim Kai.

 _Kau dimana_ _? dan, aku melihat_ _Luhan_ _bersama seorang Pria di Dragon Cafe dekat taman Sungai Han._

Begitu isi pesannya. Sehun berdecak kesal dan mengetik cepat pesan balas untuk Kai itu,

 _Kau pikir apa peduliku?!_

Sedetik kemudian dia menekan tombol kirim dengan kasar.

"Apa-apan Kai itu?! Memangnya apa urusan ku jika dia bersamaseseorang?" Sehun marah-marah sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya.

 _Drttt….drttt…drrrttt…_

Tak sampai 2 menit, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Lagi-lagi dari Kai.

 _Pria itu sangat tampan jika kau ingin tau_

Begitulah kalimat yang dibaca Sehun dari pesan Kai.

"Terserah mau bagaimana kerennya namja itu. Sumpah demi apapun aku tak peduli. Terserah padamu sajalah Luhan, mau pulang jam berapa saja ! Aku tak peduli ! Dia gay! Dia menjijikkan!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya melangkah menuju kekamarnya. Gebrakan keras terdengar ketika dia menghantam daun pintu kamarnya. Jelas sekali masih tergurat rasa khawatir diwajah Sehun tapi dia mencoba untuk melawan rasa itu. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali tak peduli dengan anak angkat Ibunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dyachan02 Present new story

.

 **HOW CAN I LOVE U ?**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Brothership

 **NOTE: REMAKE dari ff TO YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEARTED By CCATURY**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

 **.**

*SUMARRY*

Kau membenciku, aku menghargaimu. Kau mencintaiku, maafkan aku tak bisa membalasmu. Kau meninggalkanku, terimakasih pernah menjadikanku orang istimewa dihatimu. Tunggu aku sampai aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku pergi. [ **HUNHAN/** Incest/Yaoi/DLDR!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

12.30 PM. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan pulang terlalu larut. Bahkan dia tidak bersama supirnya. Luhan menyuruh supirnya untuk tidak menunggunya dan pulang kerumah tadi setelah mengantarnya ke kafe milik Kris. Kris mengajaknya menonton di bioksop tadi makanya di pulang kemalaman. Kris juga yang mengantarkannya pulang.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Kris ok begitu sampai didepan gerbang rumah Luhan.

"Ya, Apa hyung mau masuk dulu? Sepertinya Sehun hyung tak ada. Dia pasti sudah keluar rumah dari jam 10 tadi." Ujar Luhan.

"Sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu. hyung langsung kembali saja, kapan-kapan pasti hyung masuk. Cepatlah masuk. Bukannya besok kau harus bangun pagi…." Kris menolak dengan halus.

Luhan tersenyum dengan manisnya, "Terimakasih untuk malam ini hyung…." Ucap Luhan.

"Berterimakasih untuk apa? Kau ini…" Kris tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Luhan yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya hyung, annyeong.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

.

.

.

Luhan menaiki tangga lantai 2 menuju kamarnya, ia menemukan Sehun sedang duduk dengan kaki kanan dilipat diatas kaki kiri, dia sudah memakai piyama berwarna abu- abu dan sepertinya dia sedang asyik mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Luhan mengerut dahinya, tumben sekali Sehun tidak keluar rumah malam ini.

"hyung tidak keluar malam ini?" Tanyanya. Sehun menatap Luhan tajam berhenti memainkan ponselnya.

"Syukurlah, malam ini tak perlu melihat hyung yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk" Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun masih tetap menatap tajam Luhan yang tersenyum itu. Apa Luhan tak tau bagaimana keadaan hati Sehun saat ini. Pastinya dia sangat marah besar. Ini kedua kalinya Luhan membuatnya cemas sampai ia tak keluar rumah dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh, sedang orang yang dicemaskan tampak baik-baik saja.

"YA ! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?! HAH?! KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH ! MENCEMASKAN SESUATU YANG BAHKAN TAK PERLU KUCEMASKAN !"

"A…aku…aku~"

Belum sempat Luhan berkata-kata, Sehun sudah meninggalkannya. Sehun menghantam keras daun pintu kamarnya. Sungguh, dia kesal sekali. Seharusnya dia keluar rumah dari jam 10 tadi dan bersenang-senang bersama teman- temannya, bukan malah menunggui—sampai menahan rasa kantuk—anak angkat ibunya yang baru saja diantar oleh seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal.

.

Luhan melangkah lemas memasuki kamarnya. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah membuat kakak angkatnya sebegitu marahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah membuat kakak angkatnya mencemaskannya. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah membuat kakak angkatnya menunggunya sampai larut malam.

Setelah ini, mungkin kakak angkatnya itu semakin membencinya.

.

.

.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

.

.

.

Cicitan burung yang mampir dipohon kesemek diperkarangan rumah Luhan sukses membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan mengerdipkan kedua matanya, dia menguap kecil menetralisir kesadarannya dan sedetik kemudian dia bangkit dari ranjang dan menggapai jendela kamarnya lalu membukanya. Embun pagi tak hanya membasahi daun bunga teluki yang tumbuh di pot besar yang bersandang dipinggir balkon kamar Luhan, bahkan embun membasahi pinggiran lantai balkonnya. Luhan menghidup udara segar pagi hari, menikmati cahaya matahari yang menyinari sebagian tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian Luhan mengintip balkon kamar sebelah.

 _Apa orangnya belum bangun?_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Sebenarnya ada beberapa yang membuatnya senang. Pertama, karena kakaknya tak keluar rumah tadi malam. Kemudian lagi dia agak senang melihat kakaknya tampak mengkhawatirkannya yang pulang terlambat. Tapi itu dikhawatirkan oleh kakaknya itu ternyata adalah masalah besar hingga ia harus mendapat tatapan tajam dan bentakan hebat dari mulut Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, tak berani lagi mengingat kejadian semalam. Otaknya kita tengah berpikir bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada kakak angkatnya itu.

.

.

.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

.

.

.

Ini minggu pagi, setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, cepat-cepat Luhan menyambar handbagnya dan ngajak ahjussi supirnya mengantarnya ke kafe didekat Sungai Han. Dia ingin cepat-cepat bercerita kejadian semalam dan minta solusi pada pemilik kafe itu.

Hanya kira-kira 20 menit perjalanan, mereka sudah sampai diparkiran kafe yang dimaksud. DRAGON CAFE.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe yang sedang sibuk dibersihkan oleh pada pelayan disana. Ini masih jam 9 PM. Kafe baru saja buka sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Luhan menjadi pelanggan pertama yang masuk kedalamnya pagi ini.

"Noona, Apa Kris hyung ada?" Tanya pada kasir kafe.

"Sajangnimbaru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Temui saja diruangannya Lu," kasir itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan lorong arah menuju ruangan Kris—Luhan sudah paham lorong itu.

"emm, Nonna tolong buatkan crazy choco ya. Bawakan keruangan hyung nanti"

Penjaga kasir itu tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Luhan. Untung beberapa orang yang bekerja dikafe ini sudah kenal dengan Luhan dan tau kalau dia dekat dengan bos mereka hingga mereka tak kewalahan atau mengeluh meladeni Luhan.

Luhan kemudian melangkah melewati lorong pendek menuju ruangan Kris. Potret-potret pelanggan yang sedang menikmati sajian kafe nya terpajang disepanjang lorong itu. Selalu setiap melewati lorong itu Luhan terhenti sebentar mengamati hasil jepretan Kris itu. Iya, Kris mempunyai hobi lain seperti memotret pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang di kafenya.

.

.

"hyung?!" Seru Luhan begitu membuka pintu ruangan Kris.

Kris tak langsung menjawab sapaan itu ketika sadar siapa yang datang. Dia malah melirik jam dindingnya kemudian melirik lagi Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya, tumben dia datang sepagi ini, biasanya dihari minggu jam 11 dia baru mengirim pesan bilang akan datang atau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ketempatnya.

"Kenapaa? Tak suka aku datang?" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Itu imut sekali. Kris tersenyum.

"Kenapa tak memberi tahu jika mau datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan langsung duduk disofa ruangan Kris. Dia meletakkan nya disofa itu.

 _Tok…tok…tok.._

Pintu ruangan Kris diketuk, sedetik kemudian pelayan dengan seragam abu-abu masuk membawa secangkir espresso dan crazy choco. Dia meletakkannya diatas meja dan kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan Kris setelah tersenyum sesaat pada Luhan yang duduk disofa didepan meja itu.

"Ada masalah dengan Sehun lagi?" Kris mengambil posisi duduk didepan Luhan.

"hyung marah besar semalam" Luhan meneguk crazy choconya. Kris menatapnya.

"Kenapa dia marah?" Tanya Kris, dia mengambil espresso dimeja didepannya lalu menyeruputnya.

"Aku pulang terlalu larut semalam" jawab Luhan.

Sedikit terkejut Kris mendengar itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia yakin Sehun khawatir dengan adik angkatnya ini semalam. Sejak awal prediksi Kris benar, Sehun tak mungkin tak peduli dengan adik angkatnya, hanya saja dia malu mengekpresikan kekhawatirannya pada Luhan, apalagi Luhan pernah bilang dia menolak keberadaan Luhan dirumah itu.

"Kurasa hyungakan semakin membenciku" Luhan menghela nafasnya lemah. Kris tersenyum menatap Luhan. Sebenarnya ia benci melihat Luhan sedih seperti ini, tapi ada kelucuan tersendiri yang muncul dari Luhan ketika raut mukanya seperti ini.

"hyung _,_ kenapa menertawaiku? Aku sedang galau !" Seru Luhan melihat Kris yang menertawainya.

Kris mengontrol tawanya, "bagian mana yang kau galau kan? Seharusnya kau senang hyungmu khawatir" jawab Kris.

"Sehun hyung berteriak padaku semalam. Dia bilang dia tampak bodoh mencemaskan orang yang tak perlu ia cemaskan. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caraku untuk meminta maaf?"

Kris menyeruput espressonya. Dia tampak berpikir bagaimana solusi untuk masalah kali ini. Sebenarnya lucu juga, Sehun yang meneriaki Luhan dengan kasar, namun Luhan yang kebingungan untuk minta maaf. Mungkin karena Luhan merasa bersalah membuat Sehun khawatir padanya.

"Sebaiknya biarkan dulu saja dia tenang. Nanti jika dia sudah mulai mau mengajakmu bicara lagi, barulah kau minta maaf padanya. Lagi menurut hyung, ini bukan masalah besar. Wajar jika seorang kakak mengkhawatirkan adiknya. hyung rasa dia tidak membencimu, bahkan mungkin rasa sayang sudah tertanam dihatinya untukmu" nasehat Kris.

"Begitukah? Sehun hyung menyayangiku" bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna kearah Kris, agaknya dia senang dengan ujaran Kris barusan.

Kris mengangguk mantap memberi keyakinan dihati Luhan. Sebenarnya memang seharusnya tak ada alasan untuk Sehun membenci Luhan, bagi Kris, Luhan adalah sosok moodmaker yang membuat otaknya mendadak cerah ketika melihat tingkah Luhan. Entahlah, sebenarnya perasaan apa yang ada dihati Kris untuk Luhan, dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan lelaki berumur 17 tahun ini, dia menyukai Luhan, tidak ada sesuatu yang berhak ia benci dari sifat-sifat Luhan. Luhan adalah lelakiyang baik, ramah, sopan, dan ceria. Walau hidupnya dipusingkan oleh kakak angkatnya yang tak menerimanya, tapi dia masih bisa menyesuaikan diri saat dimana dia harus tersenyum atau harus bersedih. Menurut Kris, Sehun harusnya bahagia mempunyai adik sesempurna Luhan karena selain memiliki sifat baik yang disebutkan tadi, Luhan juga memilik wajah yang sangat manis dan sangat tak cocok untuk menangis menahan sakit akan kebencian Sehun terhadapnya.

"hyung ! Kenapa melamun? Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?" Luhan memainkan tangannya didepan mata Kris. Itu membuat Kris sadar dari lamunannya.

"mungkinkah _,_ hyung mulai menyukaimu?" Goda Luhan dan memamerkan senyuman paling indahnya.

Kris tersenyum renyah dengan godaan Luhan itu, "walaupun pria, kau itu manis. tak mungkin ada yang tak suka denganmu?" Ucap Kris.

Senyuman Luhan mendadak melemah, berganti dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Ini pertama kalinya Kris mengatakan ia manis sejak pertama dia mengenal Kris. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan melihat pohon sakura dengan bunganya yang mekar muncul dibelakang punggung Kris. Kupu-kupu pun keluar dari perutnya dan berkeliling diatas bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran dipunggung Kris itu.

 _Apaa? Perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

.

.

.

"Dia tak dirumah?" Kai melirik kiri kanan dan atas, matanya berputar keras kesekeliling rumah besar Sehun mencari sosok Luhan, namun ia tak menemukannya. Biasanya dia bisa dengan mudah menemui Luhan dirumah Sehun. Luhan biasanya sedang bermain bersama Vivi, atau tidak menonton drama di ruang tengah lantai atas, dan juga bermain piano. Dia juga biasa menyapa Sehun dengan mulut penuh makanan yang dia comot dari dapur dan membawa sisanya menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan dia tak akan ada dirumah lagi sampai jam 4 sore nanti jika hari minggu" jawab Sehun dengan malas. Dia sibuk mengelus-elus punggung dan kepala Vivi.

"Dia adikmu Oh. Apa tak sebaiknya kau cari tau siapa kekasihnya itu?" Kai meminum jus lemon yang disiapkan oleh ahjumma pembantu Sehun.

"Apa urusanku? Hah?!"

"Kau tak khawatir? Bagaimana kalau adikmu pacaran dengan lelaki yang tak baik" oceh Kai.

"Dia bukan adikku, dan ingat dia juga laki-laki. Dia juga gay!" Jawab Sehun ketus lalu menggidikkan bahunya jijik.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan kau melewati pesta ulang tahun Eunbi dan menunggunya pulang semalam. Yakin kau tak peduli? Dan satu lagi, aku juga gay kau ingat? Jika kau menghina Luhan sama saja kau menghina ku idiot"

Mendengar itu Sehun melirik Kai tajam. Sungguh dia kesal dengan kata-kata itu. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia jadi orang bodoh semalam. Entah kenapa dia mendadak cemas dengan anak angkat ibunya yang pergi dan pulang larut malam dengan lelaki yang menurut Kai adalah kekasihnya. Anak angkat ibunya itu juga apa tak berpikir, bagaimana jika kekasihnya itu malah berhenti ditempat gelap dan mencium bibirnya dan...

"Aishh !" Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Sungguh dia benci dibuat cemas dengan orang yang sangat tidak ingin dia pedulikan.

"Lihaat! Kau khawatir dengannya Sehunna" Kai mengejek Sehun, dari tingkah Sehun, dengan mudah Kai bisa menebaknya.

"Tidak! bukan! Aku hanya.. aissh!" Sehun melempar Kai dengan bantal sofa.

.

.

.

HOW CAN I LOVE U

.

.

.

Benar dugaan Luhan, dia bukannya sok tenar ataupun sok populer seperti yang dikatakan Kai, tapi pasti keadaannya akan menjadi begini. Gosip tentang Oh Sehun pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama siswa lelaki yang berwajah manis, berada ditingkat satu menjadi nomor satu teratas yang wajib diperbincangkan dikoridor sekolah ataupun dikantin umum saat makan siang.

Tak hanya ditempat itu, bahkan siswa sering dihardik keras oleh penjaga perpustakaan karena terlalu berisik membicarakan lelaki—yang memakai earphone ditelinganya dan fokus membaca novel import—duduk sendirian di meja perpustakaan yang ada didekat rak -rak novel-novel import.

Luhan sebenarnya tahu sekali kalau dia menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat perempuan- perempuan labil dikoridor sekolah ataupun dikantin dan bahkan diperpustakaan. Luhan juga tahu kalau ada beberapa fans hyungnya yang berusaha mencari tau tentang dirinya.

Sebenarnya telinganya sudah cukup panas dengan bisik-bisik perempuan-perempuan labil itu tapi sungguh dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa, bahkan dia terlalu takut membahasnya dengan Sehun solusi mengatasi gosip hangat sekolah itu. Cara yang tepat untuk menghindar dari masalah itu hanya dengan menutup telinganya dengan earphone, lalu memutar musik-musik kesukaannya dari ipod setiap saat kecuali pada jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi bukannya ini sedikit aneh, fans labil hyungnya itu biasanya tak pernah menggosip seheboh ini jika dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dekat dengan hyungnya, contohnya seperti, Taeyeon noona, Hyuna sunbae, Krystal, Seulgi, Seolhyun, dan satu lagi ohya~ juga dengan yang baru-baru ini dekat dengan hyungnya, Eunbi sunbae.

Sehun memang straight sejak awal. Jika Sehun tau Luhan adalah benar0 benar seorang gay, mungkin Sehun akan semakin membencinya dan melihat Luhan dengan tatapan jijik. Menyedihkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jumpa lagi bersama saya~~~~ /apaini/

Hehehe, maapkeun kalo chap ini pendek:v maaf juga kalo chap kemaren banyak typo. Padahal udah diusahain no typo tapi tetep aja ada. Makasi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk meriviu dsb. Sekian dari saya.

 _Happy reading and review~_

Bdw, PIBESDE BEKYUNI. Semoga cepet confirm aja sama chan. Tq:'v

.

.

.

REGARDS

dyachan02 - 160506


End file.
